A conventional automated warehouse includes a plurality of racks. The racks are arranged in parallel, and each rack includes a plurality of shelves arranged in an extending direction and a vertical direction.
In addition, the automated warehouse includes a stacker crane as a transport device for unloading an article onto a shelf of the rack or loading an article from a shelf of the rack. The stacker crane includes a traveling device that travels along a rail, a transfer device, and a lifting device that moves the transfer device in the vertical direction. A part of the rail is disposed besides the rack, and the stacker crane positions the transfer device besides the rack and near a target shelf so as to transfer an article in this state (see, for example, Patent Citation 1).